


Regardless

by BRuh4



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Love, Lust, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRuh4/pseuds/BRuh4
Summary: Daenerys didn’t what to say, Jon wasn’t like anybody else, definitely nothing like Drogo or Daario. She was surely curious where this would go, she was interested. “Okay, Jon Snow, you’ve piqued my interest, let’s be serious about this,” she smiled.Postseason 7 and onwardThe Night King heads Northward and threatens all. Jon and Dany head towards White Harbor with high hopes.Highly focus on the Jon/Dany relationship





	1. First Love

**Author's Note:**

> Even though a lot of people posted their season 8 works a while ago, I felt like posting mine now.

Jon had begun pacing back and forth in this chambers for some time now, he was so confused and conflicted. His mind muddled with constant thoughts of Queen Daenerys, he didn’t know if his feelings for her were misplaced or mutual. But he wanted her, right after she risked everything to save him and his group from the white walkers beyond the wall, he knew she felt something for him. Then his feelings also began to grow, reinforced after their conversation when he woke up on her ship. He stopped pacing and put his hands on his head squeezing his eyes shut, making a decision. “Go to her,” he said to himself, “Okay, fine.”

He stopped himself in front of the door, “No. Don’t.”

Turning back around, he went to his bed, “She doesn’t feel the same way about you.” He told himself like it was true, or at least wanted it to be true. But deep down, he felt maybe she did feel the same way. 

But it was a huge risk, and if it went the wrong way everything could be ruined. She could drop him off at White Harbor and then she’d go the other way and it would all be for nothing.

However, he loved her. So he went.

Jon left his quarters and calmly walked to Daenerys’ quarters, once he got to the door he hesitated again. But, he did knock. Moments later the opened, Jon and Daenerys locked eyes. Jon wished to say something, he had been over this moment several times in his mind, but in that moments. His ability to speak left him, they just kept looking at each other longingly. But then Daenerys read his mind and invited him in, he simply walked in and closed the door. 

Nothing really needed to be said, they both knew what it was they were feeling over the time they’ve spent together.

Things got moving pretty quickly after that.

Jon found his voice, “Dany--”

She put her finger on his lips, silencing him completely. Eyes on each other, staring into the souls of their eyes. They both knew what they wanted.

Slowly, Dany pressed her lips to his. It was soft and pleasant. Then suddenly Jon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Deepening the kiss, Dany moaned into his mouth. Which made the whole thing more intense. Her mouth opened, inviting his tongue inside, Jon could not refuse. 

These feeling Jon felt, compared in no way to what he felt with Ygritte. He did love her, a lot. It hurt so very much when she died, and he mourned her. But after a while, that pain, dissipated. It was gone.

But as soon as he saw Dany, it was a whole new feeling. He was immediately attracted to her. Her whole presence, the way she spoke, how she commanded the room. It gave him a ravenous feeling, he wanted to rip her clothes off in that cave. 

Speaking of ripping clothes off, Jon had to hold back from actually destroying her gown as they really got down to business. Still clothed, he got her completely bare. She sat on the bed, he stepped back, taking her in with his eyes. Rubbing his eyes to make sure wasn’t dreaming, she was perfect. From her pristine skin to the shapely body, her beautiful face framed by her luscious silver locks.

Daenerys, noticing his lust, only smirked, “Aren’t you going to join me?” Crossing her legs, slightly out of breath from all their interactions so far.

“As my Queen commands,” Jon chuckled. 

Soon, they were both completely naked.

Now, it was Dany’s turn to set her eyes on Jon. He was muscular and fit. She thought his body was sculpted by the Gods. She’d seen the scars before, but that didn’t make them any less jarring. The sight of them, it should deter her. The opposite was true. The only wish was the people that did that to him had died screaming. 

Truly, Jon realized he made the right decision. He would regret staying in his room for the rest of his life. Now knowing what awaited him inside her chambers.

Dany uncrossed her legs, and Jon approached. He softly pushed her unto her back, “My Queen, just lay still, let me take care of you.”

She only nodded, but then a confused expression appeared on his face as Jon's beard brushed against her womanhood. It was feeling she hadn’t yet experienced. Certainly not with the brutish Drogo, neither Daario. The feeling was chilling but in the best way.

Made better when she felt his tongue enter inside her, she let out an audible moan. Covering her mouth once she realized what she’d done. 

Jon began making her feel in a way that she’d never felt in all her days, even better than actual sex. He had such a way with her tongue apparently. She wished this was something Varys could’ve made her aware of if he had she would have bedded him far before they made it on to this blasted boat. She couldn’t even describe what she was feeling, just pure bliss. And she wanted to feel it all the time.

Out of nowhere, he stopped. She gasped and looked up. He was standing.

She tried to start breathing normally again, “Why… Why’d you stop?” He didn’t answer, he just looked flustered. She examined him, finding her answer. His member was now completely erect, clearly reaching his finish. He didn’t want to waste it.

Biting her lip, “Ah… I see.”

She rose from the bed in a dramatic fashion, went to him, gripping his cock. She kissed him again. This time, he was the one to moan. Pulling him to the middle of the bed, she lay under him. He kissed her neck, hands brushing over her breasts, then caressing them.

“Now,” She exhaling hot breath on his neck. “Take me now.”

“But--”

“Don’t worry about that, I already told you.”

He kissed her one more time before he pushed his cock inside her. Then, they felt it at the same time, utter euphoria. Once Jon really got going, Dany felt like she was transported to a different place, a different land. There was no pain, no war. Just the two of them. Nothing else mattered. 

Jon quickened his pace, which only made things better.

It was then that Daenerys really noticed what kind of man Jon Snow was. Also, what she wanted from him. More of what they were doing, and more of him in general. All of him. She couldn’t hold it in any longer, letting her voice out. Not caring who would hear what they were doing. It didn’t matter, she was Queen. Whatever she wanted, she would have, and Jon Snow was the only thing on the mind.

She could feel him reach his climax as he spilled inside of her, wrapping her legs around him, tugging him closer than he already was. He stared into her eyes and she did the same.

“I--” he started.

“I know,” she cut in with a smile.

/^/^/^/

Down the hall, Tyrion had watched Jon go inside his Queen’s room. He watched Jon enter his Queens room. His mind flooded with possibilities, “What are the odds they are just having a chat?” he thought to himself. He didn’t hear a whole lot of talking, which only reinforced what he had been thinking for the past couple of days. “Jon Snow and Daenerys are probably in love,” he groaned. He then proceeded to briskly walk to Varys’ quarters. Once reaching there, he almost banged on his door, at the last second he decided to knock. 

Several moments passed before Varys opened the door, “Tyrion, what are you doing here, go to sleep, you woke me up.”

“We need to talk,” Tyrion invited himself in. Walking past Varys and going straight to the wine sitting on Varys bedside table.

“Oh, it must be quite urgent if you are drinking wine at this hour,” Varys said sarcastically. 

“Fuck you,” Tyrion said.

Varys sighed, “What is it?” he inquired.

Tyrion began pouring himself a glass of wine, “I am fairly confident that at this very moment of us speaking right now, our Queen is having sex with the King in the North.” Tyrion said then drank a whole glass of wine and proceeded to pour more.

“Oh,” Varys said, sitting on the side of his bed, “You are sure of this?”

“Varys, I saw Jon Snow walk into her room, they didn’t have to say anything to each other, they both knew what was about to happen,” Tyrion kept drinking. “Then once Jon was in the room, I continued to hear almost nothing, I didn’t wait around for the moans and groans.”

“Well, that sounds pretty serious, what do you think of this?” Varys said, reaching for the wine, and pouring himself some.

“All things considered, I am happy for our Queen, she does need someone, and Jon Snow is an admirable man, but this is not a good time for them to be having relations, there will be time for that after, but not now,” Tyrion said.

“Tyrion, this could be good for her, get her mind off everything--”

“That is the opposite of what she needs, she needs to be focused on the tasks at hand, namely the army of the dead right now, after that most importantly the Iron Throne, not thinking about how much she loves Jon snow.” Tyrion put the wine down, frustrated. “Love is the enemy of war, the death of duty. It makes everything so much more complicated than it needs to be. Just look at Robb Stark, Jon Snow’s brother, he fell in love with some foreign girl I heard, but he was supposed to marry one the Frey girls, if he had just forgotten his feelings and complied to Walder Frey he may still be alive, he may have one the War of the Five Kings, and there would be a Stark on the Iron Throne, not Cersei.”

“Even if the Stark boy had forgotten about the foreign girl, and did what he was supposed to do. Who’s to say the Frey’s would have murdered him anyway? What if that was his plan all along?” Varys pointed out with a raised brow.

Tyrion looked a bit taken aback, raising his finger, ready to speak but he realized Varys made be right. But that didn’t mean he wanted to admit it.

“You don’t know that for sure?” he ended up saying.

Varys smirked, “Hmph… Oh Lord Tyrion, you doubt me?”

“All I’m saying is… It’s possible if Robb Stark had just married the Frey girl, things coulda gone better for him, I think we can both agree on that,” Tyrion prodded. 

Varys just kept smiling, “What about when Robb Stark executed Rickard Karstark?”

Tyrion grumbled, “Yes… nasty business.”

“If you know about it then you must know why.”

“I know why,” Tyrion brushed over his face. “Karstark murdered some Lannister boys.”

Varys clapped his hands, “That he did. That he did. And Robb cut his head off for it. Although, had he not. Had he held some restraint, the Karstark men wouldn’t have left him. And if they hadn’t left him, he wouldn’t have had to go groveling back to Walder for forgiveness,” he raised a finger. “And if he doesn’t have to do that, maybe… just maybe… he doesn’t get murdered. Now… if all that happened, well… then he may have the throne at this very moment.” 

Tyrion seemed to grow bored, drinking down another glass. All of his weariness was gone now because of all the wine he’d just drank. He’s just sort of sleepy now. He didn’t really want to talk about Jon Snow anymore. “None… of that actually happened, Varys.”

“I am fully aware,” He chuckled. “None of that really mattered anyway because Robb Stark didn’t want the Throne,” Varys replied plainly. 

“How’d you know that?”

“Did you really just ask how I knew something?”

Tyrion smirked, “Right… Got it.”

“Anyway, for the sake of argument let’s say Robb Stark didn’t die. Instead, he won the war. Jon Snow definitely wouldn’t be here with our Queen, he would probably be in King’s Landing right now, plotting on how to stop Daenerys.”

“Why would he be in King’s Landing if he didn’t want the throne?”

“I said for the sake of argument, Tyrion,” Varys sneered.

“Whatever, like I said love makes things so difficult,” Tyrion said, reaching for the wine again but Varys slapped his hand away.

“But, how do you know they are in love? Daenerys could be just using him like she used Daario.” Varys said putting the wine down himself, standing up walking around the room.

“I’ve seen the way they look at each other, they both have feelings for each other. They’ve been eyeing each other for weeks. You know... I then brought up Jon Snow to her, I told her that he loved her. She basically dismissed the whole thing. Which made me dismiss it... Right up until she decided to sail with him, and when I saw him enter her chambers without even saying anything.”

“Okay fine, let’s say they are in love, sounds like love to me. What do you want to do? Tear them apart?”

Tyrion sat in a chair in the corner of the room, “I don’t know if we could, I mean she is the Queen if she wants Jon Snow she will have him.” Rolling his eyes, “If we really wanted them to separate we would have to get Daenerys to see it our way.”

“But, do we want to separate them?”

“What? I told you--”

“No, listen to me, Jon Snow isn’t the King in the North anymore, but he still holds sway over the North. And he has sworn loyalists of most if not all the northern houses,” Varys stepped closer to Tyrion, “That means that he controls a quarter of the country, the North is very large last time I checked, he is already an ally why don’t we just let them be, maybe even marry them.”

“They would be very hard to defeat together,” Tyrion realized. “The North’s support of Daenerys could be important when we march on King’s Landing,” he made a confused face. “But, I don’t know, we will have to see how she acts, we definitely can’t have her running after Jon into battle in an attempt to save him again, her life is too valuable.”

“If you are right, and Daenerys does, in fact, love him, no one could stop her from trying to save him,” Varys added.

“Well, as her hand I am honor bound to at least try to stop her. I tried last time, we all know how that went,” He grunted.

“I remember you tried to stop her, how’d you really think that was going to go? Have you ever been able to stop her from doing anything?” Varys said, chuckling.

“I always have to try.”

“Okay well we can talk about this later, we have the war council tomorrow, and I need sleep,” Varys said rubbing his eyes, “And you need it too by the looks of you.”

“Yeah, I got it,” Tyrion said walking out of his quarters, taking a left to walk back towards his own quarters. But, as the hand of the Queen, his room was on the same hallway as Queen Daenerys’. And couldn’t help have to listen to Jon and Daenerys’ as he walked by, shaking his head. “Damn it,” he murmured. Then he proceeded into his room and into bed.

/^/^/^/

Daenerys was the first to wake up in the morning, her head was lying on Jon Snow’s chest, her arms around him. A pelt over both of them. His right arm around her, she slowly slid out of bed, careful not to wake the Northman. She rinsed herself in one of the nearby washbasins and grabs one of her robes and sat in a chair by the porthole in her room. She stared longingly out the window, watching the sea. Then her mind shifted to last night, she enjoyed herself very much. Realizing that the now three men she had been within her life, Jon Snow was the best. 

As much as she loved Drogo, they only had sex once he got bored of killing and pillaging. Which was often, so it kind of became a chore for her, but she didn’t complain because she felt it was her duty as his Khaleesi. Often there wasn’t any pleasure in it, especially in the very beginning, when he took her as violently as he could. That really damaged the relationship in her mind.

She was only in it for the sex with Daario, so she thought he would be better at it. Was but a lonely time in her life, the people around her. But no one to care for she thought she grew to care for Daario over all the time they spent together. Proved wrong when she tore his heart out and basically threw it his face when he wasn’t allowed to come with her to Westeros. Nothing was felt on her end, quite the opposite for him. He was heartbroken, and it didn’t matter.

Jon Snow was different. Something about him, something that drew her to him, it began immediately after meeting him. She now realized her attention had now shifted to him lying in her bed, she stared intently at him. Admiring his physique from a distance. The former King in the North began to stir, his eyes opened, realizing she wasn’t in the bed he sat up quickly. Their eyes met, “Looking for me?” Daenerys questioned.

“Yes actually, for a split second there I thought you had left me here. Just like some paramour. Like I was just like that Daario character,” Jon stated.

Daenerys frowned, “I didn’t think you knew about him.”

“What did you think I was just minding the dragonglass for all those weeks at Dragonstone? I asked around about you.” Jon said simply. “Mining that black got boring eventually.”

“Asked about me?” her eyes widened, curious.

“Of course, I wanted to know what you were about, why all these people follow you, that Daario guy came up one time when I was talking with Tyrion, I think he was drunk.” Jon laughed. 

Daenerys smiled, “Well, you’d be happy to know that I know about the wildling girl you knew too.”

Jon’s expression changed, “Oh... yeah?” Daenerys nodded.

“What you know about her?” He questioned.

“Well, I know you met her when you were north of the wall. Parading around like you were some wildling,” she giggled. “I know she died when the wildlings attacked Castle Black.”

His countenance visibly darkened, “Yeah.”

“I’m sorry--”

“No it’s fine,” he waved his hand dismissively. “I did love her, yet, that was a very long time ago.”

Jon got out of the bed and walked towards her, he was wearing absolutely nothing, which was quite distracting to Daenerys, “You know... before I came here last night, I paced around my room from a while, deciding whether I should here or not,” Jon placed his hand on the arms of her chair, she sat back her chair, their faces only inches apart. Daenerys heart began to race. 

“Did you now?” She smiled.

He nodded. “My main issue was I didn’t know if my feelings were mutual, and I wanted to make sure this wasn’t gonna something we did for fun, I wouldn’t have come here if this was just for fun. I wanted to make sure I wasn’t going to regret it later.”

“Do you? Think you are going to regret this?” she cooed, wanting to cup his face and kiss him again.

“I think I’ll be able to live through it,” He smirked, making a bigger deal than it was. “I really wanted to know if this was gonna be a real thing, so tell me, what is it gonna be?”

Daenerys didn’t what to say, Jon wasn’t like anybody else, definitely nothing like Drogo or Daario. She was surely curious where this would go, she was interested. “Okay, Jon Snow, you’ve piqued my interest, let’s be serious about this,” she smiled.

“Good,” he said, then they shared a deep kiss.

“Oh my,” she thought.

“Do I love this woman?” he questioned to himself.

Then there was a knock on her door, they separated, “My Queen?” it was Tyrion’s voice, “The war council is starting soon, will you be attending?”

“Yes, I’ll be there soon,” Daenerys said, motioning for Jon to find his clothes.

“Okay, my Queen, oh and I almost forgot... Jon... you should come too,” Tyrion said sarcastically, then walking away from the door.

They look at each other puzzled, “How did he know you were in here?” Daenerys asked.

“Your guess is as good as mine, I have no idea,” Jon scratched the back of his head. He shrugged, “Maybe… he saw me come in here last night.”

“I’d say that’s possible,” she frowned. 

“He kind of sounded annoyed,” He said. “Like he was angry that he knew.”

“I’ll speak with him about it.”

“Better you than me.”

Jon then began looking for his pants.

Sometime later they were ready for the meeting, “Okay, so you go out first and then I’ll step out later so no one sees--”

Daenerys shook her head, ”No I am not ashamed of you, I am the Queen, I can whatever I want. I can be with whomever I want to be with. What are they gonna say?”

He shrugged, “They could say a lot of things.”

“With the life, you’ve lived, do you really care about what people say anymore?” 

She closed the gap between them, looking up at him.

“Ah… Well, I used too,” he complained. “I suppose it doesn’t matter anymore.”

“I don't matter anymore because you are with me now,” she grasps his hands.”Daenerys Stormborn, of House Targaryen, rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Don’t worry, if anyone says anything I will put them in their place.”

Jon smiled, “Okay.”


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany attend a meeting.
> 
> Tyrion confronts Dany about her relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.

“Shall we?” Jon said, motioning toward the thick oak door.

 

“We shall,” Daenerys smiled, brushing his face softly as drifted by him.

 

Jon opened the door for her, and then he followed her to the room of the ship that they were having the war council. The room is at the very back of the ship, it was a large room with a big table in the middle of it. Along all the walls were several maps of different parts of Westeros and table had a large map of all of the Seven Kingdoms, and the back wall was a large window so the water behind the ship could be seen. And a table in the corner with a flagon of wine, and some glasses. Tyrion, Jorah, Grey Worm, Missandei, Ser Davos, and Varys were already in the room by the time Daenerys walked in, Jon in immediately after her. Jorah had seen their relationship coming since he first saw them together, so this came as no surprise. Nevertheless, one could tell by his countenance that he was not happy. Daenerys and Jon took their seats at the table, Tyrion was first to speak, “Glad you two could join us,” Tyrion said snarkily. 

 

Daenerys glared at him, “Watch it, Tyrion,” he smiled. She noticed he had a glass of wine in his hand,  _ “How much has he had? He is trying to get drunk now?”  _ Her countenance changed, she is visibly not happy.

 

“Can we get to the task at hand, please?” Ser Davos asked.

 

“Yes, let’s,” Tyrion said, “How do we plan to deal with the army of the dead’s when they attack?”

 

“Considering, we don’t know when exactly they get past the wall, it is inevitable,” Jon sighed, He pointed to Winterfell, “They will likely make their way their first, but we don’t need to fight them there, in fact, I would prefer we don’t, a fight with a force that large could completely destroy Winterfell, especially if we needed to fall back there, there would be no way we could hold it, I won’t allow my home to be destroyed that way.”

 

“Even if we didn’t fight them near Winterfell, what if we did need to fall back there anyway?” Jorah questioned.

 

“We are not going to fall back,” Jon said plainly.

 

“What?” Varys asked, frowning.

 

“We can’t, there is no point they would just chase us, they outnumber us greatly, they have somewhere in the hundred thousand, running away would mean nothing because they would just keep coming, even if we managed to get away they would be right behind us, we wouldn’t have long,” Jon said, taking a deep breath.

 

“So, what you are suggesting is, that we just at them with all have and hope it’s enough?” Tyrion asked.

 

“Yes, that is our only chance, and our odds are not good, we need to focus the white walkers, specifically the night king if we could get him the whole army goes down, but that is way easier said than done,” Jon finished, getting up and walking to the window looking out at the ocean. “Oh and let’s not kid ourselves here, I wouldn’t bet on the Cersei actually sending any troops.”

 

“What? You heard her, she sounded pretty serious to me,” Ser Davos said.

 

“He’s right, she is my sister, I know her well, it wouldn’t be the first time she’s lied to me,” Tyrion sighed, “But, I am confident my brother, Jaime will travel to Winterfell to fight with us, he can tell us the whole story about my sister,” Tyrion stated.

 

“If she lied, when the fighting is over with the army of the dead, I will take my dragons and raze the red keep,” Daenerys said seriously.

 

“My Queen, we’ve talked about this--” Tyrion tried.

 

“No, Tyrion, mark my words I will march on King’s Landing, I hope she doesn’t come, I’ve longed to take the throne my entire life, that would only give even more reasons to attack her, and you would not be able to stop me.” The room grew very silent once Daenerys finished, Jon's eyes were on her, giving her a puzzled look. 

 

_ “I’ll need to remember not to make her mad,” Jon thought. _

 

Tyrion broke the silence, “I believe you, I wouldn’t be able to stop you even if I wanted, but let’s hope it doesn’t come to that,” Daenerys smiled at him sarcastically.

 

“Oh, you know what?” Daenerys said, standing up, ”I think we are done for today, everyone out, except for Tyrion, I need to have a talk with my Hand.” 

 

One by one, everyone in the room left, except for Tyrion, “Is there something we need to talk about, Tyrion?” Daenerys asked, she almost raised her voice, obviously upset.

 

Tyrion grumbled, finishing off his glass. “My Queen... I don’t understand what you are talking about.” He said, walking over to the wine table.

 

“No,” Daenerys said, raising her, slamming her hand on the table, “You’ve had enough.” Her voice stern.

 

He turned to her, “What do you want from me?”

 

Dany pursed her lips, “You have no idea how to contain your emotions. There is something distressing you. What is it? I can’t have you distracted right now.” 

 

“Okay, my Queen,” he said, turning and walking over to her standing close and looking up at her. “I know you and the King in the North fucked last night,” Waving one of his fat fingers around at her, she frowned, “And I don’t think it’s a good idea, in fact, it could be a terrible idea,” Tyrion said, drunkenly. “No… sorry, the relationship could be useful. Just… not right now, it  _ is  _ a bad idea. And -- And it was you… who just told me not to be distracted, huh? That’s funny, I ever tell you about--”

 

“Silence,” the Queen hissed. Her voice warning, thick with animosity.

 

Tyrion rocked back like a heavy breeze was about to carry him away. Not sure if she had ever been more hostile towards him ever.

 

“Have you forgotten yourself? You are my Hand, you're supposed to advise me,” she complained, running out of patience.

 

“That’s exactly what I’m doing… can you see? I  _ advise  _ you don’t make things even more complicated than they need to be,” Tyrion tried to explain himself.

 

“Complicated?”

 

“We are going to the North, the bastard's--”

 

Dany clenched his hands, “Don’t call him that.” Her voice again, hostile.

 

Surprised, Tyrion huffed. He’d never heard of Daenerys defending anyone like she does Jon Snow. “You’ve grown to care for him?”

 

She looked away from him, not appearing to answer. Considering having Tyrion thrown from the ship, though fleeting. As much of an ass he can be sometimes, she needed him. Now, it seemed he knew just how to irritate her, stepping on the right vein. Jumping on it, over and over again.

 

“I’ve known you for some time now, My Queen,” Tyrion finally said, making her return from her thoughts. “Never… Never, have I seen you this drawn to anyone. I didn’t notice it at first after the two of you met on Dragonstone, I figured he’d just go on his merry way. Preaching about dead men… I like Jon Snow. I do. He’s an honorable man, not unlike his Lord Father. But I was sure, there couldn’t be any feasible way, you’d believe him. I’m still not sure I do. Even after seeing it for myself in the Dragonpit. It’s… such a mystery.”

 

Dany’s eyes still wandered around the room, nowhere close to Tyrion. “What’s your point?”

 

“My point is… you… the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms chooses to lay with a bastard from the North,” Tyrion now choose to tighten his words with some negative intent.

 

Her gaze reverting back to him, “Did I not just tell you,  _ not,  _ to call him that?”

 

Ignoring her statement, Tyrion continued, “You could have anyone you wished. Yet, you choose Jon Snow.”

 

“Why do you suddenly care who I am with?” she scoffed. “You were the one who told me to leave Daario in Meereen because you said I would need to marry someone to cement an alliance, did you know that marriage generally includes intercourse?”

 

“You’re not married!” Tyrion raised his voice.

 

“Tyrion Lannister, why do you persist on agitating me?” 

 

“I’m trying to do what you have me here to do. The problem is… you aren’t letting me right now. How can you compare this You were tired of Daario! You told me you felt nothing after you broke it off with him.” Outside the room, Jon could now hear the yelling. It wasn’t hard to imagine what they were yelling about.

 

“That’s not the point, Why do you care who I’m with? Again, you were the one who said I would need to marry someone, maybe I’ve found someone?”

 

“Now is not a good time, between the army of the dead and my sister potentially betraying us--”

 

“That’s why I have these war councils, besides, I can’t do anything about them on this damned boat,” she said sitting down. 

 

“I didn’t want to feel the way do, not at first,” she kept speaking. “When I first saw him, and he went on about the Night King, something I always believed was a fairytale. But we spent more time together on Dragonstone. I sought his advice. When he told me he wanted to go North of the Wall… I’ll admit, I became… nervous for him. I really didn’t want him to leave. Because he could get hurt or worse. I hadn’t felt like that about anyone in a very long time. After that, I knew there was something between us. But I wasn’t sure he felt it too, not until he came to my door last night.”

 

She tried to explain it to him, and it made some sense. But Tyrion just kept glaring at her, she was looking out the window, “Damn it,” he murmured, storming out of the room. He went to his room, slamming the door.

 

_ “How old is he? He is acting like a pubescent teenager,” Daenerys thought to herself, frowning. _

 

“My Queen?”

 

Daenerys turned to see Jon standing in the doorway, she smiled, “Yes?” 

 

Jon walked into the room and stood beside her looking down, “What’s going on? You okay, I saw Tyri--”

 

“Don’t talk about him right now,” she said, standing so she could look him in the eyes, she put her hand on his face, stroking his beard, “He’s in timeout,” she said softly. She then decided to kiss him, which was returned happily.

 

_ “Aye, that'll do,” Jon thought to himself. _

 

Dany grabbed his shirt, pulling him in closer. Jon wrapped his arms around her back. Opening his mouth slightly, so he could lick her bottom lip. 

 

She raked her hands through his hair, wanting to feel every lock. Pushing back, so she could look into his eyes. “Hmm…” she bit her lip. “You bring out things in me that I haven’t felt in a very, very long time.”

 

Jon leaned his forehead against hers, “I haven’t ever felt what I feel for you ever in my life.”

 

“Not Ygritte?”

 

“No,” he shook his head. “I loved her, much. I mourned her when she died. It hurt. But this was a different kind of love.”

 

“Love? You love me?”

 

“How can I not?” he smiled, warmly. 

 

She brushed her lips against his, “What if I love you to?”

 

Jon chuckled, “Nothing would make me happier.”

  
  


“I don’t believe you,” Jaime told Cersei sternly, stormed past the Mountain and out the red keep.

 

_ “I can’t believe this, she gave her word, I have to get to Winterfell and tell Tyrion, no time for a raven, Cersei might change her mind and have the Mountain end me, but now I need to find Bronn he is not safe here with me leaving, I won’t be able to protect him,” Jaime thought to himself, “If I were Bronn where would I be?” _

 

Jaime made his way to the closest brothel, he barged in, “Bronn!” he yelled. He grabbed the closest prostitute by the arm, “Where is Bronn of the Blackwater, is he here?” Jaime asked her.

 

“Who’s that?” she said.

 

“Oh come on, you know who I am talking about!” then her face told her otherwise she actually didn’t know who he was, he grunted, turned and started on the nearest hallway, “Bronn!” Various whores and the like trotted passed him, “Bronn of the Blackwater? You know him?”

 

None of the people even acknowledged him, “Bronn?” Jaime called out again.

 

“What the fuck? Jaime?” a voice said.

 

The voice came from behind him, he approached the door he thought it came from, he opened it to none other than a half-naked Ser Bronn of the Blackwater, in bed with a red-haired prostitute, he had his hands all over her bare breasts. She straddled him.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

“Bronn, we have to go now!” Jaime almost yelled, walking over to him and grabbing his arm.

 

“Get off me,” Bronn said, slapping his arm away, “What the fuck could be so urgent that we must leave right now, I am kinda in the middle of something here.”

 

“Cersei has lost it, I am leaving King’s Landing you aren’t safe here without me, she has probably already sent someone to get you by now, we are wasting time, Let’s go! Now!” As if on cue, three gold cloaks walked into the room.

 

“Ser Bronn of the--”

 

“See, I told you,” Jaime said, shrugging.

 

Bronn jumped out of bed looking for his sword, the whore ran out of the room screaming. The guards drew their swords, Jaime as well, “Listen... fellas, we don’t want any trouble, just let us go, nobody has to get hurt,” Jaime said.

 

The guard in front said, “The Queen sent us here, to take Ser Bronn, imagine what she’d give us if we brought here, her brother too,” other two grunted in agreement.

 

“We did warn you,” Jaime said, smiling.

 

Bronn made the first move throwing a bedside table and them hitting the guard in front, he staggered, shattering the table wood flying everywhere. Jaime swung at the one at front slicing his throat. His throat started spewing blood on the other two as he fell backward. 

 

One of the guards came at Bronn, who yelped as he nothing to fight with. He ducked under the first incoming swing. Then he ducked out the way behind the man, he jumped on his back, knocking him to the ground. He was able to the man's sword from him. Which used to plunge into the back of his attacker. Meanwhile, Jaime hit the other one in the head with his metal hand making him disoriented, so Jaime could decapitate him. 

 

Bronn scours the room for his clothing, finding his shirt and boots. “Remind me exactly what in the seven hells in happening again?”

 

“Cersei has no intentions of going North. But I do. Clearly, she’s very upset at me,” Jaime replied. “You are my known associate. I figured she’d try to take her anger out on you.”

 

Bronn stuck his feet into his boots, pulling his shirt over his head. “I guess you were right.”

 

“Let’s get the fuck out of here,” Jaime says.

 

“Why do I need to go with you? I have everything I need here, in King’s Landing,” Bronn scoffed. “What in fucks name is in the North? It’s cold up there this time of year y’know?”

 

“Why are you arguing with me right now? If you stay here, you die!” 

 

Bronn opened his mouth to retort, but he realized Jaime was probably right. “Fine, but you still owe me a damned castle.” 

 

They were able to get out of the brothel, Jaime left some horses outside, somehow they escaped King’s Landing. Once they were far enough away, Bronn asked, “Where are we going anyway?”

 

“Winterfell.”

 

“Fuck, it’s so cold there.”

 

“Think you are going to have to get used to the cold weather,” Jaime laughed.

  
  


There was a knock on Tyrion’s door, “Ah, come in,” he said drunkenly. He was lying on his bed.

 

Varys entered the room, closing the door, “Oh, good to see you are drunk again,” Tyrion grunted, “Why don’t you explain to me why you stormed out of the war room?”

 

“We had an argument.”

 

“Well, I could tell that you were arguing about something, What was the argument about?”

 

“The King in the North,” Tyrion said, raising his glass and spilling some on himself. “Ah, Fuck.”

 

“You are a mess,” Varys said, sighing, ”Why were you arguing about him? They’re in a relationship?”

 

“You hit the nail on the head,” Tyrion said, making a hammering motion with his free hand.

 

“She didn’t take it very well apparently, You think tearing them apart is not an option now?” Varys said, walking closer to him.

 

Tyrion finished off his glass of wine, “The odds of it being out of the question are quite good, unfortunately, unless they have a falling out.”

 

“I don’t they are going to fall out, considering I saw them sharing an intimate embrace after you left, So what are we gonna do?”

 

“I don’t know,” Tyrion said, sitting up on his bed, “Either we leave them alone, which will possibly lead to marriage, or attempt to tear them apart.”

 

“As long as our Queen stays relatively focused, we shouldn’t have a problem,” Varys declared, frowning, “Get some sleep, we’ve only got a week or so left until we’re at White Harbor,” he finished, chuckling.

 

“Oh, just kill me now,” Tyrion whined. “I hope at least they can keep it contained to their own rooms.”

 

Making his way to the door, Varys spoke, “Don’t sleep on your back don’t want you throwing up and choking on it,” he said smiling, then he left.

 

_ “Not like anyone would care,” He thought. _

 

Tyrion’s felt some emotion welling up in his eyes. 

 

_ “Fuck, Tyrion, You know you can’t feel that way about her,”  _ wiping his tears away. 

 

What started as a platonic appreciation, molded into a more infatuation. Everyone loved her, though his feelings felt different. Yet, they could never be together. Apparently, Jon Snow was the one for her. He’d never admit it, but he is jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave a comment. I'd like to know if anyone is enjoying this.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> I'd like a lot of feedback, bookmarks and such. I have a problem with motivation with these things. If I can get some people to like this, I'll continue it.


End file.
